Honda CIVIC SiR (EK) '98
|power = 164 BHP |torque = 115.7 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |displacement = 1595 cc |length = 4185 mm |width = 1695 mm |height = 1375 mm |aspiration = NA }} The Honda CIVIC SiR (EK) '98 is a road car produced by Honda. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being overshadowed by its Type-R equivalent. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Frost White * Vogue Silver Metallic * Lightning Silver Metallic * Starlight Black Pearl * Milan Red * Adriatic Blue Pearl * Super Sonic Blue Pearl In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Honda Civic three-door hatchback and four-door sedan are low on pretensions but high on ability. To a package that includes affordability, build quality, economy and practicality, the sporting derivatives add an extra factor into the equation: rip-snorting performance. Introduced at the sixth-generation Civic's 1996 launch - and available in both body styles - one of the hottest Civics of the lot is the VTi. Lurking under its bonnet is another of Honda's renowned VTEC-equipped high performance engines. The three-door and sedan Civic VTis boast a 1.6-litre, four-cylinder 16-valve unit, boosted by its VTEC variable valve timing to deliver an impressive 158BHP at a snarling 7,600rpm. A direct five-speed manual transmission sends drive to the front wheels. Extremely rapid performance is on offer - providing the engine revs are kept on the boil. 0-62mph acceleration is achieved in 8 secinds flat in the three-door Civic, and 8.1 seconds in the sedan, though the more aerodynamically slippery sedan goes on to reach 134mph maximum next to the three-door's 129mph. For the US market, however, the top-performing 1.6-litre four-cylinder 16-valve engine in the Civic line-up is restricted to 127BHP. This version can be had with a choice of five-speed manual or four-speed automatic transmissions. Underneath both the Civic three-door's and sedan's low-key bodyshells rests a very thoroughly developed chassis. Double wishbones and coil springs benefit from sophisticated multi-link suspension at the rear. Body roll is all but eliminated in the VTi by stabiliser bars fitted at front and back. There's no shortage of grip either, the VTi sporting 15-inch alloys shod with sticky 195/55 low-profile tyres. Communicative power steering and anti-lock equipped disc brakes further enhance this hard-driving package. The Civic Racer meanwhile is quicker still. Brandishing 183BHP at a screaming 8,200rpm from a 1.6-litre, 16-valve four-cylinder engine, it can top 60mph in a scant 5.7 seconds. Add a stripped out interior for lower weight plus dropped suspension, and the Civic Racer is an even more hardcore product than the VTi. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 17,680 Credits. The car's name is listed as Honda Civic 3 Door Si '98 in the NTSC version of the game, while in the PAL version of the game, this car appears as the Honda Civic VTi '98. Pictures File:H2csnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:H2csnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:H2csnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 -R-Honda_CIVIC_SiR_(EK)_'98.jpg|A Honda CIVIC SiR (EK) '98 with racing modifications applied. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars